


Аритмия

by Runa_Kamoran



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character resurrected from dead, F/F, Gen, Memories, Slight OOC, Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Kamoran/pseuds/Runa_Kamoran
Summary: Она не готова сказать «прощай». Она не готова к тому, чтобы все так быстро и просто закончилось.Размышления о прошлом и о невозможности его отпустить.





	Аритмия

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа также была опубликована на ФБ под ником Snow_fairy.

Павлин всегда считался царской, благородной птицей.

Мари поняла это еще тогда, когда Патриция всеми силами подбадривала остальных, просила их не падать духом. Когда вынашивала планы побега и сносила побои, когда эти планы проваливались. Когда дерзила, буянила, сопротивлялась. Когда закрыла Мари своим телом от нападающих. Когда дала ей возможность убежать ценой собственной жизни. О большем благородстве Мари не могла и мечтать в разрушенном войной и насквозь прогнившем мире.

Мари вспомнила это, когда снова увидела ее, сражающуюся не за себя, но во имя других. Сила артефакта не волновала ее — лишь желание остановить разрушение и смерть, выполнить свое… предназначение? У нее никогда не было особой цели или несокрушимого идеала. Патриция просто делала то, что считала правильным, — и, возможно, если бы ей вздумалось остановить бой на середине, Мари приняла бы такое решение. Потому что оно было бы лучше для них обеих.

Однако бой продолжался. Дрожал под ногами растрескавшийся бетон, пульсировали в трещинах ручьи теонитовой энергии, шипело горячее, удушающее пламя, обжигающее Мари изнутри ее пустой реберной клетки. Патриция не останавливалась, продолжая осыпать костяной остов разнообразием ударов.

Даже смерть не смогла остановить ее упрямство. Что говорить о Сердце-Черепе.

Павлин всегда считался птицей-стражем, птицей королей.

Мари поняла это еще тогда, когда видела, как Патриция с легкостью подчиняла людей своей воле. Заставить человека слушаться — та еще морока, но она взваливала на свои плечи бремя лидера. И, когда очередное восстание рабов проваливалось, именно предводительница получала за всех сразу, — и никогда не избегала своей судьбы, закрывая собой остальных.

Мари вспомнила это, когда вновь увидела ее, окруженную целой армией помощников. Все они, нелепые игрушки ее искаженного рассудка, подчинялись ее воле. Они сражались как одна команда, позволяя ей выполнять невероятные, невообразимо сложные атаки самым различным оружием. Ее удары были непредсказуемыми и чертовски странными, вывернутыми наизнанку, как ее сломанный агонией разум.

Павлин считался еще и птицей гордыни.

Мари даже спорить не могла с этим убеждением. Патриция считала себя сильнейшей. Считала, что ей не нужен артефакт, дарующий такое могущество, что она сможет справиться с ним самостоятельно. И куда это ее привело?

Мари чувствовала, как медленно слабеет ее тело, как жизнь по капле вытекает из рваных ран, оставленных осколками костей. Патриция, — _всегда Патриция_ , и никогда Пикок, — теперь наполовину воссоздана из металла. Ее отвратительно длинные руки, гремящие железом ноги, капкан вместо челюсти, два и два десятка глаз. Эти мерзкие имплантаты никогда не должны были коснутся ее _идеального_ тела.

Она останавливается, напоминая себе, что это ее вина. Сердце-Череп на какое-то время пропускает удар, бьется в аритмии. Его пламя забивает горло, застилает рассудок, заставляя подчиниться, — но Мари отбрасывает мимолетное искажение. Она будет бороться за свое желание не стать чудовищем как можно дольше.

Но, когда перед ее глазами встает Патриция, она не может не смотреть в пустые провалы глазниц, в раскрытую от боли зубастую пасть. Она помнит, как томилась и ждала, падала на колени и молила Троицу о том, чтобы они пощадили Патрицию, позволили ей убежать и снова встретить Мари. Они бы навсегда покинули город и колесили бы по королевству Кэнопи, счастливые и свободные, навеки вместе.

Все надежды рухнули с лучами рассвета, когда Мари открыла утреннюю газету. Конечно, такого рода новости всегда публиковали на первой полосе — жуткие, отвратительные, шокирующие, что же еще так прекрасно привлекает аудиторию? Но гремела война, пошли слухи о Сердце-Черепе, — и историю с изуродованной, ослепленной, лишенной конечностей сиротой быстро забыли.

Только Мари обивала ступени собора Святой Троицы, проводя часы в молитве. Троица милосердна, говорила сестра Агата, она смоет вину с твоей души, если быть искренней в своих мотивах. Троица отпустит ее грех, подарит Патриции святость мученицы за все ее страдания во имя других. Мари стремилась к добру и прощению, ведь только чистые сердцем могут исполнить волю Троицы _(и, о святые небеса, Сердце-Череп понимает это лучше всех остальных)_.

Но она забыла лишь об одном.

Павлин символизирует божественность и бессмертие.

Мари поняла это еще тогда, когда из всех сирот, проданных в рабство, сломленных телом и душой, Патриция не сломалась. Она смотрела на других, таких же избитых и пустых изнутри, умерших душою вместе с их родителями на войне, — и воскресла, восстала, взмыла вверх огнем дерзости и своеволия, как маяк надежды.

Мари вспомнила об этом, когда увидела фотографии Проекта Пикок — и Патрицию, волшебным образом _живую_.

Крыша Большого Собора обрушилась, бетонная пыль медленно оседала на камнях и в легких.. Наблюдали за схваткой пустые взгляды черепов, и воздух сиял от переполнявшей его энергии. Черными следами размазана кровь на костях. Ни один человек не смог бы стоять на ногах после таких ранений.

Но Патриция стояла. Двигалась быстро, пусть и без прежней ловкости. Раскалывала летящие в ее сторону черепа. Стреляла, резала, крушила и ломала, призывала на помощь миньонов и не останавливалась ни на секунду.

Однако Мари чувствовала, как слабеют удары с каждой сломанной железкой в ее механических руках, как замедляются движения с каждым ожогом на уязвимой коже, как уходит из нее жизнь с каждой костью, застрявшей между ребер.

Пусть она сама задыхалась от слабости, от огня, от Сердца, подчиняющего ее волю, от бесконечных атак, что лились волной, Мари знала — выйдет кто-то один. Выдержит только один. Потому что гордыня не позволит Патриции покинуть поле боя, — а Сердце-Череп в грудной клетке Мари не знает, что такое милосердие.

Она чувствует, что скоро не выдержит, что ее костяной остов развалится и сгорит в проклятом пламени. Однако Патриция, потеряв обе руки и всех прислужников, тоже едва стоит на ногах, но сдаваться по-прежнему не собирается.

Киборг наклоняется, как будто кланяясь своей противнице, и тогда Мари вспоминает.

Павлиний хвост, прекраснейшее из украшений дикой природы, символизирует собой звездное небо.

Как они любили считать небесные светила, сидя в обнимку на узком подоконнике, как шептали свои желания звездам, как рассказывали друг другу секреты под их бдительными глазами. Иногда Мари казалось, что эти волшебные моменты — единственное, ради чего еще стоило жить. Словно звезды были подарены им обеим за страдания, чтоб они раз за разом находили в себе силы выдерживать дни рабства.

Павлиний хвост распускается веером за спиной Патриции. Звезды в нем — два десятка сияющих рубиновых огней, пылающих дерзко среди голубого пламени. Они вспыхивают ярче и ярче, пока не начинают рассыпать вокруг себя клубки энергии. Агония Аргуса, целый дождь бушующего алого огня обрушивается на противницу, превращая останки в прах, — и остов не выдерживает. С криком Мари рассыпается, открывая Патриции уязвимое Сердце-Череп. Артефакт пульсирует огнем, однако его сила все еще поддерживает жизнь в осыпающихся костях давно мертвой Мари.

Однако бой по-прежнему не закончен.

Сердце бьется в аритмии, окруженное облаком пыли и праха, но продолжает вызывать из-под земли своих немёртвых слуг. Патриции достаточно нескольких ударов, чтобы закончить сражение. Но, когда наступил решающий момент, ей не хватило сил.

Высокая тень материализуется из тумана и обрушивается на Пикок, едва успевшую подняться. Удар нечеловеческой силы смял ее грудную клетку и отбросил назад, заставив проехаться по покрытой рытвинами земле.

Кости, туман и пламя снова срастаются, образуя остов Мари вокруг Сердца. Что значит для немёртвых потеря формы? Лишь то, что придется немного подождать, прежде чем магия артефакта затянет раны. Живые тоже могут терять форму, — но, в отличие от них, не могут собрать свои кости заново.

Когда Мари подходит ближе, Патриция больше не встает.

Она похожа на разбитую фарфоровую куклу. С вырванными руками, в своем изорванном пышном платье, с накидкой и бантом, который едва прикрывает дыру в груди и смятые ударом ребра. Патриция тяжело дышит, изо рта, — проржавевшего от крови капкана, — вырываются хрипы. Пустые глазницы наполняются слезами.

— Похоже, на этом всё, народ.

Настоящая агония отражается в ее двух и двух десятках глаз, которые лежат на земле мертвым металлом.

 — Я говорила тебе, ты должна была уйти.

Мари смотрит на сломанную куклу у своих ног, и Сердце-Череп в ее груди снова заходится аритмией — не от боли, но от чего-то еще, забытого, оставленного в мире живых. Патриция поворачивается на звук ее голоса, и склабится всеми острыми окровавленными зубами.

 — Меня… создали, чтобы находить таких, как ты. Разве я… могла пропустить такое шоу?

Она закашлялась и захрипела, с каждым словом речь ее замедлялась и затихала. Мари опустилась на колени. Мертвые не могут плакать, но по-прежнему могут страдать.

 — И все же… я так рада… снова увидеть тебя.

 — Как ты можешь говорить это? — прорычала сквозь зубы Мари. — Ты умерла дважды из-за меня и все еще… все еще не пытаешься обвинить меня в этом? Я все время была твоей обузой. Не будь меня, ты бы давно убежала и жила своей жизнью. Ты была сильной, ты была лидером среди нас — так почему сейчас ты так глупо умираешь у меня на глазах?

 — Дурашка… это лучший конец… о котором я могла… мечтать.

Мари впилась руками в волосы и безмолвно смотрела, как жизнь покидает ее лучшую подругу, за которую она поклялась отомстить, которую хотела спасти и в итоге убила своими же руками. Это больше походило на какую-то сцену из дурацких любовных сериалов, которые они с Патрицией иногда смотрели вместе.

Она тоже не готова сказать «прощай». Она не готова к тому, чтобы всё так быстро и просто закончилось.

Сердце-Череп заходится аритмией еще раз, когда Мари поднимает руки, и сила артефакта наполняет землю. Волны энергии сталкиваются, сокрушая потрескавшиеся стены собора, сливаются в один поток и вливаются в безжизненную оболочку. Синее пламя костром вспыхивает из кровавой дыры в груди и затихает.

Она умерла в первый раз, когда была продана в рабство как некая вещь. Она умерла во второй раз, жестоко обезображенная работорговцами. Она умерла в третий раз от рук любимой подруги. Троица. Сестра Агата говорила, что Троица приведет их к бессмертию. И Павлин будет ее символом.

Мари поднимает свою любимую куклу, — сломанную, но все еще любимую. Энергия Сердца поднимает их в воздух, и они оставляют разрушающийся собор под стоны падающих камней и крушащихся колонн. Новый Меридиан вспыхивает под ними разнообразием огней и затихает в ожидании, маяком горит Башня Медичи вдали. Патриция смотрит на невзрачный диск луны пустыми глазницами и открывает зубастую пасть, хрипя, но не чувствуя боли:

 — Аха-ха! Похоже, шоу должно продолжаться!

Мари отвечает ей смехом и направляется к Башне. Она права, шоу должно и будет продолжаться, — и на этот раз они вдвоем устроят самый прекрасный перфоманс под светом мертвой луны.


End file.
